Three libras
by ximena-chan
Summary: NaruHina. He sought for her help to get another girl. He finally gets the chance with the other girl but something was bothering him about her. Could he finally see what he's been missing all the time? Oneshot. author's notes added at end


**This is for Lazyninja86. He was the one I got for HD's secret santa project. The deadline was the 23rd of december and I did post it in time. Unfortunatley, HD suffered host problems but it's back now. I woul djust like to post it here. Enjoy reading Lazy-san!!!**

This is a songfic, the songfic is "3 Libras" by a perfect circle.

Author Notes update at the end of the page.

**

* * *

Three Libras **

by Ximena-san

Hyuuga Hinata sat there, on one of the café's seats. She was massaging her aching head. She was supposed to meet Uzumaki Naruto there at three in the afternoon. She looked at the café's clock and saw that it was already 3:05 in the afternoon.

'He's late…' She thought and took a sip of cappuccino from her cup.

The chime at the door rang. She heard footsteps. The man who entered was panting.

"Hinata…" He said.

It was him, Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata turned her head. She smiled. He grinned and scratched his cheek. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright…" She said. "Sit down…"

He sat down on the seat in front of her. He ordered a glass of water.

Hinata took a sip from her cappuccino again. She saw how handsome Naruto looked with his clothes. He looked formal with his white polo shirt, black slacks and black coat. "I have a hunch on why you called me…" She said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I'll let you guess then…" He grinned.

"After months of pursuing her…after months of getting help from me…she finally said 'yes', didn't she?" She asked. She tried to hide the sadness in her voice.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was still head over heels with Haruno Sakura. She was helping him get Sakura…even if it hurt her.

_She loved Uzumaki Naruto…_

"Well, she said yes for dinner…" He sounded happy.

Silence…

The radio was turned on.

**Threw you the obvious and you flew **

**With it on your back, a name in your recollection, **

…**Thrown down among a million same.**

"But…she is still not my girlfriend…" He added.

**Difficult not to feel a little bit disappointed **

**And passed over **

**When I've looked right through **

**To see you naked and oblivious **

**And you don't see me.**

Hinata looked down on her cup with sad eyes hidden from Naruto.

"You know last night…I saw her wearing that dress…she looked so good…" Naruto smiled. "Soon she will be mine…soon she will be my Sakura…my cherry blossoms…"

Hinata looked at him. He was in bliss at his thoughts.

…And she was there…enduring all the pain…

…enduring the suffering…

**But I threw you the obvious **

**Just to see if there's more behind the eyes **

**Of a fallen angel, **

**The eyes of a tragedy.**

**Here I am expecting just a little bit **

**Too much from the wounded.**

**But I see through it all **

**And see you.**

…enduring the fact that Naruto liked someone else…

**Coz' I threw you the obvious **

**To see what occurs behind the eyes of a fallen angel, **

**Eyes of a tragedy. **

**Oh well… apparently nothing.**

**You don't see me. **

**You don't see me at all**.

…enduring the fact that he doesn't see her the way she wants to be seen…

"Hinata…" His warm voice broke her train of thoughts. He put his big hand over her small one. He squeezed it. She looked at him. He smiled. "…Thank you…"

Hinata smiled.

_As long as he is happy, I'll be happy…_

She controlled her tears. "Good luck, Uzumaki Naruto…" Her voice slightly trembled.

"Hinata, where are you going?" He asked while she stood up.

"Home…" She answered. She reached for her money in her pocket.

"I'll pay for it…" He smiled.

Naruto stared at her white eyes and Hinata stared at his blue ones…

Naruto saw something in her eyes…

Sadness…

Agony…

Suffering…

Pain…

Yet there was love…

He didn't understand. Hinata looked at him in a very different way today…it was as if she was saying goodbye to him…

"Goodbye…Naruto-kun…" And she did.

Naruto froze. He opened his mouth to say his farewell too but nothing came out. There was something in his mind…in his heart…It was like someone had stolen his voice.

Something bothered him…

But he didn't know what it was…

"H-Hinata…" He got his voice back. Hinata, who was walking away, stopped and looked at him.

He found his self staring at her white orbs again. He felt the very same feelings that her eyes were conveying a while ago… This time though, there was more sadness…

She smiled sweetly at him. "Goodbye, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto lost his voice once again.

---

Naruto was there sitting at a fancy restaurant, having dinner with the girl he wanted. Though he liked what was happening right now, he was still bothered by Hinata's white orbs.

"Naruto…what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

'Hinata…' That was the name of the woman who had Naruto's mind preoccupied.

"Oi, Naruto…!" Sakura called.

"Ah!" Naruto snapped out. He was a bit shocked and he spilled his glass of water in his pants. "Damn…" He cursed.

"Look at what you've done, clumsy Naruto!" Sakura laughed. "You're now sixteen, but look at you! You're still clumsy!" She added.

He sank back at his chair. "Yeah, clumsy…" He forced out a laugh.

"_As I've observed Naruto-kun…Sakura doesn't like clumsy men…" Hinata said while Naruto was eating his ramen. "But she finds them sometimes…well…cute…" She added. _

"_You think so?" He asked. "How about you Hinata, what do you think about clumsy men?" He asked, pointing his chopsticks at her. _

"_Well…men that are too clumsy can be annoying…in short…I don't like them…" She sighed. "But clumsy men…err…like you c-can be cute sometimes…" She blushed. _

"_Clumsy men like me…? What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked. _

"_You are clumsy sometimes Naruto-kun…" She smiled. _

"_Humph…well I admit…I **am** clumsy sometimes…but I'll change that!" Naruto declared. _

"_Oi, Naruto!" Teuchi said. "You're girlfriend is already finished! You better hurry up! It's getting late!" He said. _

_Naruto choked when he heard the girlfriend part. "G-girlfriend…? Hinata-chan is not my girlfriend…!" _

"She's not mine…" Naruto absentmindedly said before Sakura.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Who exactly is not yours?" She asked.

Still, Naruto's mind was on another planet, "Hyuuga…Hinata…" He whispered.

Sakura would raise her eyebrows more if that was possible out of curiosity. She giggled. 'Looks like Naruto's mind is on another planet right now…I'll pretend I heard nothing until he comes clean…' Sakura thought.

_Sadness…_

_Agony…_

_Suffering…_

_Pain…_

It was on Naruto's head again. The look on her eyes…

_Yet there was love…_

He mentally cursed his self for not understanding what her white eyes were saying.

"You know, I saw Hinata crying a while ago." Sakura said. It was true; Hinata cried after she left Naruto on the café.

Naruto snapped out of his thought again. "Would you kindly repeat it again?" He requested because he was unable to catch what Sakura said a little while ago.

"I saw Hinata crying a while ago…" Sakura repeated slowly.

Naruto was bothered. Hinata was crying! What happened to her?

"What time did you see her?" He asked.

"Ten minutes after three in the afternoon." Sakura answered.

Naruto was really bothered now…

"Do you know why she was crying?" He asked.

"I don't…but I heard one name from her lips…" Sakura said.

"What name?" He asked.

"Your name…she was also saying goodbye…" Sakura answered.

"How did you find out all of these things?" He asked with much concern in his voice.

I saw her sitting at the bench in the park. I approached her a little bit but she didn't notice me…" Sakura frowned. "She's really upset over something.

"S-Sakura…I have one thing to ask you…" Naruto whispered while looking down on his untouched plate.

"Try me…" Sakura said.

"You…you still love that traitor—I mean Sasuke, right?" He asked. Sakura's eyes saddened.

"I…" She whispered.

"Tell me you still love him. You don't need to hide the truth from me…" Naruto smiled at her.

"But…"

"I need to be sure…" He said. "So please…admit it…"

"Yes…I still love that traitor…" She smiled.

"I think I'll sleep well tonight…" He then asked for the bill. The waiter gave it to him. "Since you are finished…" He smiled.

"…How about you? You haven't even touched your food yet…" She said.

"Let me tell you…" Naruto leaned. "I don't like their food…" He whispered at Sakura's ear. He straightened up. "Forgive me, but I can't walk you home…I still have to talk to someone…but if you insist…I'll walk you home…" He said.

"Nah, it's alright…" She said.

"Let them pack the food for a take-out…" He suggested. "So it won't be so rude…" He grinned and offered a hand to Sakura.

Sakura stood up with Naruto's help. "You love her don't you?" She asked.

"Love whom?" He asked.

"Stop playing innocent…" Sakura teased him. "Come on…it's your turn to admit something…" She grinned.

"I loved her…without knowing it…that's the reason why I liked spending so much time with her. I'm such a fool, ne?" He asked.

Sakura smiled. "Go lover boy…she's waiting…"

---

A black carriage with the Hyuuga crest on it passed Naruto while he was on his way to the Hyuuga Mansion…while he was on his way to confront her…Hyuuga Hinata.

On that carriage, Naruto didn't know but…Hinata was the one in there.

The song that was played on the café earlier was playing in Hinata's head again…

_**You don't see me. **_

_**You don't see me at all**._

He didn't see her again. She laughed mentally at her misfortune.

"Uzumaki Naruto…goodbye…" She repeated. "I threw you the obvious…yet you were too busy to see and grasp the truth…the truth that I love you…goodbye." She whispered and sighed.

---

"Neji…!" Naruto stopped the walking Neji.

"Naruto…? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Where is Hinata? I want to talk to her…" He said after catching his breath.

"Haven't she told you?" Neji asked.

"Told me what?" Naruto was clueless.

"She was supposed to leave tonight…in fact; she just left a **few **minutes ago." Neji said.

"Where…is she going?" He asked.

"She is off to the village where her future husband lives…"

"F-future husband…?"

"Don't tell me she didn't tell **you**?" Neji asked. Naruto shook his head. Neji sighed. "Hiashi-sama has arranged a marriage for her. She's going to be married to a son of an influential daimyo here in the Fire country in a matter of days…" Neji explained.

"Does she know who she's marrying?" Naruto asked.

Neji shook his head.

"What gate is she heading?"

"Main…"

"Thanks!" Naruto ran away.

"Oi, Naruto…! Why are you…eh? Never mind…" Neji continued his walk back home.

---

Naruto went to the Main gate in a fast pace. He hoped he would be able to stop Hinata.

"No…I won't let her marry someone she doesn't know…and shit! Why didn't she tell me???" He asked while he ran towards the gate.

Soon he arrived; there was no sign that it was just opened. He waited there for a few seconds and he caught sight of the carriage. He stopped the driver.

He opened the door and went in. He sat on the seat across her. Hinata was startled. She looked at him with puffy eyes. Naruto closed the door.

"Damn it!" He cursed. "Why didn't you tell me???" He asked. "Why didn't you tell me that you're marrying a freaking man that you don't even know???" He asked.

"What is to you anyway?" She retorted.

"Is this the reason why you said goodbye to me?" He sounded angry. "Is this the reason why you looked at me that way…with so much…pain, suffering, agony and sadness?" He asked. "Shit Hinata! Don't tell me you love a man you don't even know!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata was still startled. Why would Naruto care like that anyway? All he cared about was Sakura…Sakura this, Sakura that…Sakura looked beautiful…and other Sakura-centered things…

…right?

"Damn it, Hinata!" He cursed again. He calmed down after taking several deep breaths. "Are you really leaving?" He asked.

"Who are you to ask me those things?" She asked.

"I'm just concerned…" He said.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because I don't want to lose you…" He whispered.

"That's impossible…I know you don't care…" Hinata exclaimed.

"I…I don't care?" He asked.

"Y-yes…you don't…" She said while she cried.

"What makes you think **I don't care**?" He asked.

"Because all you care about is Sakura!" She exclaimed.

Naruto held her hands. "Is that what you think?"

Hinata nodded. "I threw the obvious in your face…yet…yet…you didn't even bother to look even for just a second on how much…" She paused and more tears fell from her face. "…How much I love you…" She finally said her feelings. Naruto felt weak. Hinata opened the door and ran out of the carriage.

Naruto was startled. _She…she loves me…_

"Hinata…!" He followed her.

---

It was hard for Hinata to run. She was wearing a gown, a white one. She was also wearing shoes with high heels. Even though, it was hard, she ran as fast as she can; she wasn't ready to confront Naruto after she told him what was in her heart.

"Hinata…!" She heard his voice. He was following her. Because of her blurry vision, she didn't see the path before her. She tripped over and broke one of her shoes and twisted her right ankle.

_Perfect… _She thought.

"Hinata…!" Naruto repeated. He kneeled beside her and examined her ankle. "You twisted it…" He smiled. "Anyway, why did you run away from me? We were still talking!" He said.

"…Because…Because I didn't want to talk anymore…" She said.

"You don't but I still want to talk to you…besides…I have something to tell you…but first…" He lifted her off the ground. "It would be better to talk inside the carriage."

---

He lay her down on the seat.

There was silence first.

"Why...why didn't you tell me that you love me?" He asked.

She blushed and looked away from him. "Do…do you think that…it's that easy?" She asked.

"No." He answered. Naruto felt uneasy. "I know…" He added.

"Huh?" She asked.

Naruto took her hand once again.

"Minutes ago…I was with Sakura. I was eating dinner with her…but…something was bothering me…" He paused. "That something was someone…that someone was you…" He said. "At the café, I looked at your eyes…you were so sad…was that because of me?" He asked.

Hinata nodded.

He smiled. "I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have done that…I shouldn't have hurt you…I'm really such a fool…" He sighed.

Hinata was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Minutes ago…I also found out something…I found out that I cared so much for someone…someone other than Sakura." He said. He stared at Hinata.

Hinata's heart was beating very fast.

"I…found out that I cared so much for **you**…that you're the one that I like…**not her**…"

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Don't say goodbye to me Hinata…Hinata-chan…not now...never. It…would hurt very much if you would…" He kissed her hand and looked once again in her eyes. "I…love you…"

_He finally saw me…_

* * *

I'm sure the ending was somewhat a cliffie (evil laugh)  
but I told myself if I got many reviews (manyI don't know; 10 maybe?) or if I'll have time to write another one-shot...  
I'm gonna write another one-shot with same continuum as the three libras. And that one-shot will be a way to open up another multi-chap... 


End file.
